Falso trevo de quatro folhas
by Morin-chan
Summary: Lembrar é essencial para saber se amor que sente. Para o outro duvidas se ela está brincando com seus sentimentos, por isso está sendo tão frio ao relacionamento.
1. Palavras

_**Olá.**_

_**Mais uma fic, vou ver se consigo ser diferentes das outras feitas.**_

_Os personagens são Kent e Heroine._


	2. A queda da folha, do trevo de 4 folhas

Não era assim que achava que iria acontece no final, depois de tudo tentando procurar sozinha pelas lembranças que tinha com ele.

Heroine fez o que pode para monstra amável e paciente a tudo que ele dizia ou achava que era um relacionamento a dois sem reclamar uma vez se quer, tentando alcança-lo a qualquer custo aquele que seria seu amor que havia esquecido.

- Ei, eu acho que, ele ainda tem zero pontos. Como vai chegar a cem pontos para dizer que te ama?

- Eu não sei, preciso recuperar as memórias rápido antes que ele descubra.

- Eu sei, o que lembrou é vago, algumas coisas sobre amor não correspondido, ou discussões sobre o que é na verdade o sentimento que faz feliz a si próprio.

Heroine balança a cabeça confirmando o que a fada que estava ajudando em tudo que podia, parecia que seu amado não dava brechas para o sentimentalismo, estava muito ocupado com outra coisa que fazia, Orion achara que ele estava brincando com o sentimentos da garota.

- Droga! Como você vai confiar num homem que só se importa com o que acha em seus paramentos de relacionamento e vida.

Fazendo igual com ele fazia, uma cara brava para Heroine, era o jeito do rapaz quando conversam sobre qualquer que seja o assunto. Heroine não se aguenta e rir do modo da fada, não podia dizer que estava certo e jogar tudo pro alto, agora a prioridade era recuperar as memórias e saber o que ela viu naquele rapaz para estar com ele. Voltava a dar o seu melhor cada dia que passava.


	3. Por trás da mesa

- Ainda acho melhor você dizer, não. Ha tudo que ele diz.

- Orion, não posso como vou saber o que ele sente?

- Ainda acho que é melhor desistir, pedir um tempo no relacionamento.

Heroine balança a cabeça brava fazendo não e Kent olhando estranho o que a garota estava pensando, e volta a teclar e olhara a tela do computador seu trabalho que era importante no momento. Heroine olhava para o rapaz que estava concentrado fazendo a apresentação de seu projeto no começo do semestre, em silêncio ficava com uma cara enrugada e tentando achar alguma coisa que fize-se lembrar de algo do passado naquele lugar, mais nada conseguia e voltava a baixar a cabeça desapontada com ela mesma.

- O que foi Heroine, começou a ser entediante passar o tempo comigo?

- Não, eu lembrei que esqueci de comprar algo que está faltando hoje.

- Hm, no final está sendo entediante o tempo que está passando, não vai ficar brava ou reclamar hoje?

- Não, não estou brava. Sem querer lembrei do que havia esquecido.

O rapaz emite um som abafado de raiva ou teimosia por não ouvir o que estava acostumado, e volta a fazer seu trabalho e Heroine estava no mesmo lugar sentada esperando o dia passa-se bem com ele.


	4. A parte escura do coração

Heroine não estava tendo tanto progresso em suas memórias no tempo que passa com Kent e o relacionamento o mesmo, já com as outras pessoas que conhecia começa a lembrar de laços de amizades, afeição e fidelidade. Sabia em que confiar para se desabafar como pedir ajuda quando estive-se em apuros, já estava sendo para seus amigos e colegas de trabalho a mesma Heroine de sempre, só com o Kent não. Tinha alguma barreira, algo que não devia se lembrar que não iria só se machucar mas o magoa-lo também.

Estava voltando para casa hoje estava com vontade de fazer algo que lembrou omelete doce, arroz frito junto com salada fria, sentia o gosto em sua boca só de lembrar.

- Você está lembrando de quase tudo e ainda vai perguntar para o Toma como faz ele aquele espaguente ao sugo especial né?

- Sim, Toma nunca deixou eu aprender com medo que nunca mais fosse pedir para ele fazer. Mas vou tentar desta vez eu sinto que vou conseguir a receita.

- Você não tem jeito, estou feliz em ver que está fazendo o seu melhor.

Heroine acena com a cabeça para Orion e quando chegam no apartamento Heroine começa a fazer o jantar toda animada pensando que depois mandaria uma menagem para Toma para conseguir um dia que ele a ensine a receita secreta dele. Com o jantar pronto Heroine manda a mensagem para o Toma e começa a comer e quando estava no final da refeição algo veio em sua mente como o gosto do omelete.

"Você acha que vou comer algo só porque fez. Isso é insignificante para mim."

"Me desculpe, achava que iria gostar de ganhar algo preparado por mim."

"Deveria primeiro perguntar se gostaria."

"Tudo bem na próxima vez eu pergunto."

Heroine segurando o bento que havia feito, estava calma e por dentro magoada, e logo o celular toca e sai da sala para atender sua voz parecia rouca e aos poucos volta ao normal e logo depois entra na sala e diz que está saindo pois estava brava com que aconteceu e iriam encontrar com Sawa e Mine naquele momento e leva junto o bento que tinha feito.

Quando volta a olhara Orion, Heroine estava chorando, e Orion todo apavorado com ela pelo que estava acontecendo o porque de estar chorando de repente.

- Ei, o que aconteceu, lembrou de algo? Me diga estou preocupado.

- Eu, quis fazer algo para o Kent, e recusou no mesmo instante, e fiquei muito triste.

- Aquele rapaz, como pode fazer isso com você. Eu queria descontar tudo que sinto agora nele.

- Está tudo bem, é passado.

Logo depois de lembrar seu celular começa a piscar a luz de mensagem e quando abre estava escrito que faria mas em troca e agradecimento queria que fixe-se o bolo para a sobremesa e esperaria amanhã ansioso para fazer o pedido dela. Heroine termina o jantar e começa a limpar a louça do jantar e vai dormir e antes de dormir ainda sente triste e chora mais uma vez em silêncio.


End file.
